Dark Trust In Vampire Knights (REUPLOAD)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: People have been asking me to put this story back up, I have up to the 5 chapter and will be doing better with the characters then when I had the last one. Summary: Meta Knight and his Knaves are vampires AND have a new target Bun. But will the boy give in to there creepy ways, or will he die by their hand?
1. Chapter 1 The Prank

Okay, this is just a random Story that came to mind. Got tired of watching youtube vids and just made this. Well just a humor fanfic that came to mind. Enjoy and review! I own nothing!

It was a simple day at Dreamland, nice a warm not a cloud in the sky. The three knights were training and Kirby, Fumu, and Bun were all doing their own thing. The wind blew softly to the north, and a plesent sea breeze smell was carried on it. All and all nothing could put down a day like this. Not even Dedede, who was napping in the light shade of a tree that loomed over the castle.

"Hey sis?" asked Bun to his sister, she was just reading a new book that her mother gave her.

"Yeah?" she asked back to her trickster she calls her brother. He looked, well bored out of his mind.

"Ever wonder whats behind the mask of Meta Knight?" he asked her with a tone of curiosty.

"Bun," she said getting up slowly "it's best not to try anything to Sir Meta Knight." her voice was controling and strong.

Bun winced "What do you think I was trying to say?" he said with a sheepish smile.

"I know you better than anyone, even our own mother and father." she said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, like I would try anything against Meta Knight, I want to keep my head." he yelled at her, but still kept his voice at a low level.

"Really Bun," she sighed out softly and firmly "don't try anything." and with that she walked away. Bun stood there, a conflict in his head that no one would win.

Really Bun old boy, don't try anything you want to live right. His listening and doing side told him Mr. Goody Goody himself.

You really want to know whats under there right? Well then use your wits, and you will get out alive. Said his trickster side, he was tempted but... Oh, he couldn't take it he had to know. Seeing Kirby gave him a idea, he walked over to the pink puffball.

"Hey Kirby, I've got a porpersition for ya." he said with his famose I've got a plan, you want in smile. The pink warrior Poyoed and ran over to him.

"Ever wonder whats under Meta Knights mask?" he asked the star warrior, Kirby cocked his head/body and nodded.

"Well, I've got a plan but I need your help." he said, Kirby Poyoed again was went into a huddle with Bun. They whispered a bit before laughing a nodding to each other. And then ran off to the castle, eagered to carry out their prank.

Meta Knight walked the halls alone, it was quite a little to quiet. He stopped and turned around to see a small pink thing walking or running up to him.

"Kirby?" he said as the young star warrior stopped at his feet out of breath.

"What do you want?" the elder asked his freind. Kirby smiled and started to poyo with joy. Meta Knight was so busy with Kirby he didn't even notice Bun coming up behind him. Bun smiled and winked at Kirby who was talking with his mentor, trying to keep him distracted.

"Okay Kirby what are you planning?" the old star warrior asked calmly to his young apprentice. Kirby pretended to look offened by his suspision, as Bun slowly reached for the mask.

Meta Knight saw Buns hand and went to grab it, but he reacted fast and ripped off the mask. Meta Knight looked just like Kirby only blue with yellowish grey eyes. Meta Knight glared at Bun eyes turning red with anger. Bun first reaction was to run, but his feet were glued in place. Meta Knight walked calmly up to Bun who was trying to run but couldn't under the knights cold stare.

"POYO!" yelled Kirby causing Meta Knight to turn around, and Bun darted away with Meta Knight closely behind him.

Fumu who was walking to Sir Meta Knight room saw Bun woshed past her with Meta Knight closely behind him. She sighed heavly before turning around to walk home. Well at least he will get a work out, I mean thats the fastest he has ever run.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight were both on their way to see their lord when they saw him without his mask and Bun running with it. They both jumped in the way of Bun, as he stopped in his track creating smoke as he did.

Meta Knight red eyes still burned on Buns back, he dared not turn around. Sword and Blade both gripped his arms and dragged him into their lords room. Meta Knight closed to door slowly, the red still not leaving his eyes. There was a small click and then silent as it was before.

The next day Bun was quieter then normal, even Kirby couldn't get a word out of him. But, when the knights pasted by him and looked at him he winced and shuddered. What happened after they took him into the room only the knights and Bun know. And I don't think either of them is willing to talk about the events that happen that day.

Forestspirit of Thunderclan here- Nothing sexual this is rated K+ so yeah. Just that now only Sword, Blade, Bun know what MKs face looks like. Kinda makes you wonder how did they get him to shut up. Knowing Bun he would have told everyone, so why didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2 What Happen

**For people who must know what happen to Bun, here ya go!**

-

Sword and Blade pulled the young cappy blonde boy to a steel chair, Meta Knight closed the door with a soft click. He turned on his heel to Bun, who was scared to the point of wetting himself. Sword sat down on the bed nearest to him, and Blade on a chair that Meta Knight normal sat in. Meta Knight came forward to the shacking boy, he had a face that seemed like he was looking a death itself. Meta Knight nodded to Sword and Blade, who took off there helms.

Sword had dark brown hair his blue eyes stung like ice. Blade had short red hair and green eyes that stared into your soul. Both had peachy skin, and cold, demading eyes. Bun winced under their gaze, but turned to see Meta Knight inches away from his face. Now that made him almost scream, but he covered his mouth and bit his tounge.

Meta Knight moved away, and slowly gripped Buns arm. The death grip was alot of pain for the blonde boy, he winced as the knights grip got tighter as he struggled. Sword and Blade got up a pinned his small body to the chair. He saw their evil grins as Meta Knight unclasped his mask. The face bun saw when he frist took off the mask was 'cute', but now his yellow eyes were red the rosey cheeks gone. And two sharp fangs shined in the little light.

At that moment the boy uncovered his mouth ready to scream. He sucked in air and was about to let out the loudest scream in his life. But, Meta Knight covered his mouth and smiled sickly his fangs showing to the young boy. He used his spare hand and went to tilt his head. He looked at Blade who had little fangs at the corners of his mouth, so did Sword. Bun fought a kicked, relizing what the knight was going to do to him. But, it showed no help what so ever.

His head fell to oneside as Meta Knight leaned forward, there was a sharp pain on his neck. And then he felt calmed, his body stiffened and relaxed. The blood began to flow into the knights mouth, Bun eyes grew wider and he could nothing, but let the knight finish his meal. He moved away with enough blood to satify him for now, the cappy boy was now about to faint. Not from blood loss, but from the truth that hit like a million bees.

After a few mins the knights sat down forming a triangle around the young boy. they said nothing and seemed like they were waiting for something. Buns world began to get dim and dark, as the world around him faded into the darkness.

The next morning he knew no one should ever find out, cuz when he went to tell his sister Blade was seen out of the coner of his eye. He shut up after that, and went about his day. Think only one this Silence Is Everything.

**Well there ya have it Dark and Creepy, alright No I Am Not Emo! Yes i know this is creeper then the story, but some wanted to know What Did They Do To Him. There ya have it! I Own Nothing! I am wondering if I should make more chapter? Just random oneshots about after the damge. If so please review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Turst

**I own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 3**

**Trust**

After that day, Bun never told anyone about that event. Meta Knight said he would make good use of him. And all because on one little prank, he was now being used by three vampires! And what did he mean 'make good use', Bun shivered, as he made his way to Meta Knights room. His mom said that he wanted to see him, but were he was still sleeping Meta Knight said as soon as he woke up to send him to his room.

After hearing what his mom said and the dark words that Meta Knight told him, he didn't want to find out. He knocked silently on the door with a big M on it. Sword Knight open the door, his helm was off, and when he saw Bun his mouth went into a big grin reveling the sharp teeth. Bun flinched as Meta Knight nodded to Sword who pulled him into the room.

"Bun, sit down I need to talk to you." said Meta Knight as Blade and Sword walked into their room. Leaving Bun alone with the vampire leader. Bun sat down, but sort of scared at the fact that he was alone with Meta Knight.

"Bun," he huffed out "I need you to trust me, and I promise I won't hurt you.". Meta Knight got up and circled Bun like a wolf stalking his prey.

"Why-why should I?" Bun asked flinching under Meta Knight cold gaze. Meta Knight walked up to him, his face inches away from his. Bun breathing was slow and steady, Meta Knight smiled and cocked his head. His eyes looked directly into Buns hidden ones.

"I promise I won't hurt you, put your trust in me Bun." said the knight, Bun felt odd, unplesent thing wash over his body. He felt relaxed, like he could trust Meta Knigh. His eyes and voice was so hypnotic, luring him into a half sleep state.

"Let me feed on your blood, it won't hurt. And we won't kill you, you must trust me." said the knight again his voice quiet, soft as silk. Bun didn't know what persuation was, but he was about to find out.

Sword and Blade in the other room were smiling, Bun would soon be theirs. They wouldn't kill him at a young age. And he might be useful for things later to come. Fumu would be a hard target, they had first planed on her. But, Bun seemed to have more value in blood. And since he was so perdictble, they layed that trap for him that day.

"Do you trust me Bun?" Meta Knight asked the cappy boy, whos eyes were growing weary.

"Yes." it came out as a whisper, and Meta Knight tilted his head to one side. And sank his fangs into his neck. Sword and Blade walked out of the room. Meta Knight nodded and went back to his part. They took the wrists and started to drink, careful not to take more the a pint and a half. He wouldn't die, just be a bit tispy. He was a value to them, and a great place to get blood said their sir earlier that day.

The bites felt good and calmed every body movement he made. Until he felt like he could trust the knights no matter what. He was about to give into the sleep that called him. When Meta Knight whispered in her ear.

"We'll do this once ever three or two days. Now that you trust us, we can bite whenever we need it. Goodnight Bun and plesent dreams." as he hissed the last word, Bun world went dark. As he enter his new world of Darkness and Secrets..

**Chapter 3 good right, random one shots after this. Might turn into a story later. Read Review what ever and Chapter 4 coming soon. Until next time, LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4 How Could This Happen

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 4**

**How Did It Happen**

Buns head and neck hurt still from two days ago. His mom didn't know what happen, and she never will. If it keeps him alive then he has to keep this secret, but for how long. Maybe some freash air will do him some good. He made his way outside, the sun was out and the sky had some thunder clouds rolling in. Looks like it's gonna rain soon.

He saw in the training grounds that Sword and Blade were training. Making his way away from them, he dashed to Iroh's house. His parents said he made his way to the Sandlot for some soccer , and that if you wanted to play to hurry over there. Bun nodded his thanks and made his way to the Sandlot.

But, then around the allyway to the Sandlot. A warm hand gripped his arm and yanked him into the shadows. Buns first reaction was the fight back, his fist went to punch whoever or whatever it was. But, the other hand caught it and a voice came from it.

"Bun, it's me." said a spanish voice, and unmistakeable voice of Sir Meta Knight. Bun sighed and fell to his knees.

"You startled me, you wight want to say 'hey' or 'hello' then yanking me into the darkness." said Bun, sweat dripped from the side of his face. Blade laughed a bit.

"At least he has reflexes." he said with a dark laugh, Meta Knight nodded then went back to Bun's covered eyes.

"Well, what do you want now?" asked Bun with a heavy sigh, then looked at Meta Knight, careful not to look into his eyes.

"Well, your getting smarter. But, how long can you keep that up?" he said with a small, dark chuckle. Bun knew that looking into the eyes of a vampire was a bad idea. So he kept his covered eyes to the ground. Meta Knight nodded to Blade, who gripped Bun's hair and forced him to look into his sir's eyes.

The knights eyes were red and glowing softly, Bun tryed to close his eyes.. But, Meta Knight put a comforting hand on his face. Causing Bun to stiffen and twich in the knights grasp.

"Your not stronge enough, but still your of use to us." said Meta Kngiht as Blade let go of him. He fell to the ground his head hurt, and light breathing could be heard above him. Meta Kngith leaned down to the small, helpless cappy boy. Bun knew he was helpless now, his life in the hands of a dark knight.

But, he felt like this was only the start of waht he knew. But, a question would stop poking at him.

"Wait, can I ask something first?" he said to Meta Knight, the kngiht smiled and nodded.

"How did you guys become what you are?" asked Bun, Meat Knight turned his head/body to the side.

"I was born as one, Sword and Blade became my followers so I made them like me. The venom hurts going in, but you feel power afterwards." The knight turned to the cappy boy who face showed confustion.

"Who knows, you might find out what I mean soon." he said, then bent down to where he was face level with the boy. Bun scooted back, and whimpered the knights took a step forward. Bun got up and was shaking, he was trapped and he didn't like that feeling.

Blade and Sword went forward, and tried to grab his arms. Bun reacted fast, and moved out of the way. Then started dashing for the castle, but he made it only to the end of the ally. Meta Kngiht was in front of him, and Sword and Blade behind him. Bun halted, Meta Knight held out his hand for the boy to take.

Bun felt a stronge feeling of trust towards the knight. He wanted to take the hand and put his life on the line for him. Is this how Sword and Blade felt? Bun shook the feeling of trust, and back up into Sword. The knight gripped his arms and held him in place. Meta Knight was already in front of his face, Bun just stopped struggling and waited for pain. Then Sword and Blade bit his wrist, and Meta Knight his neck, there was no pain.

He let out a grone of odd comfort, then a smile was about to hit his face. He kept his mouth straite and closed his eyes. Bun let his body relax and fall into a dark, cold touch. Then it was over, he felt weak. But, didn't fall asleep he stood up and was a little wobble.

"Just sleep, we will help you get home." said Meta Knight as both Blade and Sword nodded. Bun shook his head, and then asked.

"Why did you two become like him?" he said weakly to Sword and Blade.

They smiled "We wanted to, now we wouldn't change what we became." and with that Bun fell over with dizziness. And lay on the path of dirt, then as his world fell into dark shadows. A glove gripped his arm and picked him up.

**There you have it, short and quiet. I will make more chapters. Who thinks that they will kill or make Bun just like them. Read Review and Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5 How They Came To Be

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot), here is an explanation for how Sword and Blade became Vampires!**

**Chapter 5**

**How They Came To Be**

Sword and Blade sat on the other side of there sir Meta Knight. He was looking down his cape tightly wrapped around his orbed body. Sword and Blade both felt this high since of alert, but they just let it past. They were with Sir Meta Knight what could go wrong. Meta Knight looked up at them, and sighed heavily.

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight I believe it is time we take your training to the advance level. What do you two think?" asked the capped knight softly, his voice barely a hiss. Sword looked at Blade who shrugged, then back to Meta Knight.

"Well sir, that depends on what you think." said Sword, earning a _hm_ from Blade with a nod.

"I think you two should know some more things about my past." he said and let his cape fall loss around him. His gloved hand unfasten his mask, and he layed it to the side.

He had blue skin and rosy cheeks, his white eyes remained unblinking and a small mouth in a striate fashion. Sword and Blade knew this is what he looked like, and wondered why he took of his mask.

"Can you two please go take of your armor, and come back in here." said the knight slowly. His followers nodded and went into their room.

No going back now. The knight thought to himself then sighed. But, it's for their own good. I just hope they'll accept who I am, and know that this is the price they paid for become my knaves.

Sword was the first to walk in, he had sandy blonde hair that was spiked up and down (think Ventus like from KH) and light sea green eyes. He had peachy skin and a trusting smile.

Blade walked in with her long reddish brown hair in a pony tail, her light blue eyes were as sharp as her blade. But, at the same time warm and comforting Meta Knight would almost always smiled when he looked into her eyes.

They sat down in front of him again, both unsure of what would come next. Meta Knight observed there movement and jumps in their pulses. He knew it was now or never, he got up and walked up to Blade, then sat down in the middle of her and Sword.

"Silver, Jessica I need you two to put all your trust in me." said the knight with a sigh, Sword and Blade looked at each other he used their real names this must be important.

"Sure sir, we'll always trust you fully." said Sword with a dashing smiled, Blade nodded. Meta Knights eyes went red and he smiled back with two sleek fangs showing. Sword eyes went big, Blade mouth went into a O shape.

"Do you still trust me" said Meta Knight to his followers, his voice was calming a smooth. You almost felt safe with him, Blade was the first to feel these things and she nodded her mouth went into another soft smile. Sword wasn't to sure of himself, but this was Meta Knight, if his true intention was to hurt then he would have done so by now. Sword slowly smiled again and nodded, this feeling of what the masked knight was making. Made both of them want to do whatever he asked, Meta Knight smiled and nodded with a soft sigh, Sword and Blade blinked then looked at him confused.

"Sir, what's wrong?" asked Blade with a worried tone, Meta Knight shook his head. And looked up at her face then to her neck. Blade's guard was down and Sword wasn't going to do anything. He leaned forward to her and smiled when she exposed her neck . He put his fangs into her neck, she froze and Sword eyes went wide again.

Then he stopped and went back then he looked at Sword who stared at Blade. She was out cold on the floor, but still alive. Meta Knight made a gesture to tilt his head, Sword was still shocked but did so anyway. If to go to the advance training level, was to become what he is? Sword was willing to do so, Meta Knight smiled and went up to him.

Hungry went over his face as he slipped his fangs into Sword. Sword went limp and felt the blood pour into the knights mouth. Then something entered his bloodstream, and he felt weak and tired.

"Sleep now my dear friends," said Meta Knight with a cooing sound making Sword want to sleep more then anything.

"And I promise I won't hurt you two ever again." he finished as Sword let a relaxing feeling wash up and over his body. Then he feel asleep with a sense of trust, as he let the vampire knight see his helpless side. Not even worried about what he was, or how helpless he looked.

And finally they both were asleep, as their bodies changed into a vampire like structure. And the caped knight smiled once more putting his knaves in their beds, covering them up. Then looking back at their sleeping figures.

_Goodnight my knaves, and you may never know how much you mean to me._

**Okay so a family, horror one cool right. I wanted to make this one into a story but I never could make up one. So just another random oneshot in my head. Read Review can be Used just give rights and what not. until next time LATER!**

**P.S- For ones who don't have a Fanfiction account visit my Deviantart page (JadeSpeedster17) if you want to fav it there or comment!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sly As A Fox

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 6**

**Sly As A Fox**

It's been over five days since Bun's last incounter with the knights. He has been rather silent about what happen, though everyone has asked him why Meta Knight was carrying him out of the ally. He said it was because he almost got killed, lieing is so bad.

Bun walked to his room, long way, reson is because Meta Knight said three to four days. It's been five, last thing he needs is to have the wound reopen. It just healed! He walked inside his room and gripped his roller skates. He wanted to go to the park for some free roller blading.

He sat in the hallway and slipped on the skates, glidding past the doors he kept a slow speed. The castle floors were bumpy and could be easily tripped on. He made his way to a dead end and pushed a stone, a secret passage. This castle had severle of them.

He moved through the darkness and outside, by mistake the training area. His eyes adjusted ot the bright day, he hated summer. Odd he lived in the south his whole life and he hated summer.

He skated slowly past the dummies and pot holes on the ground. Not noticing Meta Knight was right behind him. The old knight stared at Bun with a grin, the boy was so naive. He nodded to Sword who was waiting up in the tree, and to Blade who was behind it.

Bun had been avoiding them for a while now, but not for long. Bun sat down on the swing above where Sword was and nearer to Blade. Meta Knight teleported behind him, and waited.

Bun started to tighten the strapes in his skates, until a gloved hand yanked him backward. He started to struggle until the other hand hit his back neck. He felt a bit dizzy, but not enough to faint but to keep him still.

Sword and Blade came out of their hiding spots and faced Meta Knight and Bun. The boy felt the need to scream, but he remembered he did say he trust them. But that wasn't him talking, was it?

They were insane. Meta Knight teleported him and Bun to his room. Sword and Blade would be up there in a a few. He sat the boy down on the chair, Bun tried ot growl but refraned from doing so.

A soft, gloved hand touched his cheek lightly to calm him. Bun felt his body try to grow limp, but he shuned away from the knight, Meta Knight looked hurt by what the by did. Bun knew he wasn't.

"Just calm down Bun, I don't want to kill you." he said softly, Bun didn't know if he was telling the truth. But he had this feeling of doom hanging over him. Meta Knight would kill him if he had to, but Bun knew he had something darker planned for him.

Sword and Blade walked in and sat down on their beds, Bun watched all three of them show there faces. Meta Kngiht looked like a dark blue kirby, Sword and Blade looked like a humanoid.

Bun didn't know what would happen next, he already knew what Meta Knight looked like. Meta Knight moved forward to Bun, and slowly leaned into his ear. What he heard next mad him want to scream.

"You'll love you knew life, killing isn't so bad. Neither is drinking blood." he whisperd in a low voice, Sword and Blade smirked at Bun's shocked face. Today was the day, Bun the Cappy will be dead. He will get a new name, and be given a new life just like what Meta Knight gave too Sword and Blade.

Meta Knight softly bit Bun's neck, the venom hurts enough so make the bite painless. The boy winced in his helpless position, the knight could now do what he pleased. Kill him or something else.

Meta Knight slowly injected the vemon in his blood stream. Making his blood stop flowing, and his heart to stop beating. Bun would have thought that he would die, but no the vemon made sure to that.

So weak, his mucles started to let go of the blood flow. He wanted to smile, but kept a smiple face. He felt lik his neck was on fire. But then it faded, and no pain was felt just a peacful flow.

He felt dizzy and tired, Sword and Blade took a little bit more of his Cappy blood, and Meta Knight slowly bit his wrist. By now Sword and Blade had left, and Meta Kngiht forced his wrist to Bun's mouth.

He fought against the grasp; but as soon as the blood touched his tounge he couldn't help himself. It tasted good. Bun wanted to stop Meta Knight from force feeding him blood. His blood!

The old knight smiled at his victory, the boy had a taste for blood. He stopped and Bun felt sick, he just enjoyed it. But he was gald it was over, he ws full and didn't want more. Heck he didn't want nay for the rest o fhis life, drinking blood? Was he insane?

"No your not insane, you just like us now." said Meta Knight soflty, Bun looked at him with weary eyes. He was so sleepy, hsi body felt like it was on fire.

"You'll wake up soon, Fox. For now just sleep." Meta Knight slowly whispered his knew name, and Bun could only pass out. Sleep claimed him quickly.

Meta Knight sighed wondering if it was the right thing ot do to him. He was only eleven, but as he looked one more time at Bun's aura he knew he did the right thing.

The boy was strong, and anything strong needed a little push. So that was what the kngiht did, pushed him on the right path. A path that only he Sword and Blade followed, and now Bun.

Now know as Fox Knight.

**Uh-oh, Bun has been turned into a knight. I wonder how this will effect everyone, and he jsut drank vampire blood. It is said oyu forget your past if you drink it. But, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if that worked for Bun/Fox Knight.**

**I chosse the name Fox, not because of the game Star Fox, but because of Bun's persona. He reminds me of a sly fox. So I though to name fit perfectly. Hope you think the same. **

**Read Reveiw Whatever. Until next time LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 7**

**Test**

Bun open his eyes to the dark room. It was Meta Knight's room. He raised up slowly and cluched his head. What happen last night? His eyes widen in shock as memories of the night drained into his mind. He was biten and then...

"Good morning Bun." said a mocking spainsh accent, out of hte shadow's the old knight showed himself. Bun whimpered and tried to move, but his punding skull stopped him.

"So, Bun, what do you remember?" the elder asked moving closer to the cappy. He was only wishing not too much. Bun glared at him.

"Everything." he growled at the knight, Meta Knight's eyes went pink. He was amused at the boys anger to him.

"Great, now time for the final step." he told the boy, Bun looked confused as the knight held a handful of black berries.

"Faking you death." Meta Knight laughed, Bun's mouth dropped open at his amusment. Meta Knight only held the berries to Bun, who shuned away. He sighed at the boys fear.

"These berries won't 'kill' you, they will make you seem like your dead." The knight reasured the boy. Bun didn't look convinced. Meta Knight knew he needed the boy, and soon. The demon beast will be targeting him soon.

"Listen, you'll just sleep." he told him, Bun didn't want this. He didn't want to be a knave. Bun back away only to hit the wall. Meta Knight got up to his face, Bun could smell the blood."

"You can trust me and we do this the easy way; or you can struggle and a force the berries down your throte." the knight hissed, Bun's eyes wnet wide. Did he turst the knight?

His life has been rather mean to him, this could be fate giving him a knew life. But, what type of life would it be? Better or worse? How much worse could his life get? His parents lied to him about his birth, he was adopted. Then his real father didn't want to leave him, but he dosen't even know who is his father.

Maybe this could be a good start?

Meta Knight held the berries to him, Bun was scared. But he trust the knight. He took the berries, Meta Knight's eyes cruved up, meaning he was smiling. He took Bun to Whispy Woods, then disappered.

Bun could run, and hide away from the knight. But a gut feeling told him it was already too late. He gripped the berries lightly and brought them to his lips. He ate a few, four, and swallowed them.

In the shadows a certin knight smiled under his mask. For Bun had passed the test, he trust him.

Bun started to feel tired, he fell back onto the leaves asleep. Or what the Cappies will think to be dead. Meta Knight moved to him and checked his pulse, he was still the berries wouldn't kill him, the kngiht was making sure that he didn't hit something when he fell.

Then he flew off to tell the chef what he found.

After the whole, Bun's Dead, news they had to bury him. Meta Knight, Sword and Blade were there for the funral. Kirby was crying his eyes out, and Fumu was holding back her tears also.

It was rather heart breaking, to know that they all think he is dead. Meta Knight marked were Bun was buried to come back and dig him up. He nodded to Sword and Blade, they all left together. Gave there regaurds to Lady Like and Sir Embrum, and left.

The crying of Kirby could still be heard.

Bun woke up and lay perfectly still, he knew there was a little amoute of air. Just don't panic, even though Meta Knight forgot to tell him about the funral. He remembered hereing Kirby's wails of protest when they buried him. Tears tried to form in the cappies eyes.

But, he fought back the urge aand listen to the sound of fast digging. To fast to be normal. As soon as his hit the lid, it open. Sword and Blade smiled at him, and Meta Knight was looking down at him.

"Morning Fox." said Meta Knight with a laugh. Fox? Sword and Blade helped Bun out of the coffin. He was a bit wobble at first, but soon his legs and arms woke up.

"First knight sleeping in a coffin." laughed Blade, her fangs glinted in the moonlight. Bun shrugged as Meta Knight looked at him. He was a little paler, which was a good thing, and he could see the fangs trying to grow in.

"Since your one of us, we will be changing you apperence and name." said the knight, Bun sighed but no use turning back now. He nodded a they began the long walked home.

Sword held up the dye dark red, and Blade held up sissors. Bun was pinned to the chair and they began to work. The sissors cold metal touched his skin lightly. Nad the water was cold and spin chilling.

**After 5 mins**

The dye had finally settled and his hair was now up pass his ears. He looked in the mirror at his amber orange eyes and dark red hair, he looked like a knw person. No one, not even his own mother, would be able to reconize him now.

All three kngit smiled at the newest memeber of their 'family'. Bun, or now Fox Knight, smiled back.

He was ready to start a new life.

**Finale chapter of book 1. More books? Yes or No. Review and tell me! LATER!**


	8. YEAH!

**Epilouge**

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

Fox Knight had been wih Sir Meta Knight for over a six month span. He had to admit the idea of become his kanve was scary, also drink blood. But after a while it became more normal.

He even like his new friends Sword and Blade. Rather odd when you hate something so much that it turns out to be the best thing ever. He walked down the halls with Sword, his armor clanked lightly.

He now worn a round helment with two short fox ears on top. He also worn a shoulder pads like the other two. Sir Meta Knight picked it out for him, rather nice. Sword grined at the boy, how could he tell.

Well that's another story. The sound of something being sent from the throne room made them both stop. Sword nodded to Fox who leaned against the wall, opening up a secret passage. Found them when he and his friends used to play Hide and Seek.

They ran through to get to the throne room, the start of a new adventure. Fox smield under his helment, he was ready for it. As _Fox Knight._

**I may do a second one, up to you the reader. LATER!**


	9. Transition

**After Ending**

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

_Jornal Book 78, Page entry 40. Date: Octorber, 15, 2013. Time: 12:00pm_

_It's been almost a year since Fox or Bun has joined us. But to an old knight like me a few months seems forever. He has already gotten used to how we do things around here. And it's like his life before has vanished, jut what needs to happen._

_It's getting harder for him to responed to his old name, good almost got discorvered several times. Fox Knight's training is coming along just fine, soon he'll be at Sword and Blade's level. And I can start training them at the same time on the same subject._

_Our guest tonight has been rather loud, she'll need to be a little more quiet. But, Fumu has had a rahter rough time staying quiet. I might have to use a lot of power on her.. Fox will be witnessing me, Sword, and Blade drink her blood. This is the final test, to see if he has abandon the fact he is not apart of her faimly anymore._

_Will just have to see about it now._

_Meta Knight~_

The yelps of my guest got a little louder and Fox walked into my study. Sword and Blade followed behind. I nodded to the three of them. Then went into the room with them closely behind me.

Let the test begin.

**Fox's POV**

It was dim in the room and the muffled screams of a girl caught my ears. I looked in the chair that Sir Meta Knight was walking up to. And in that chari sat my use-to-be sister Fumu.

Used to be I would protest aginst this, but I didn't now. I was not in their family anymore. Bun Ebrum died a few months ago, then became Fox Knight. In truth I have liked my life with the three knights.

I would have never thought that I would grow to think of them as my friends. They were so weird. But a while back when I found out their biggest secret things took a turn for the better. Now I feel like I would change a thing.

I looked a Fumu who had tears running down her face, no idea who her captors were. Rather helpless looking, Meta Knight looked into her eyes throught the shadows surrounding the four of us.

I have learned there are three stages of persuation. I explain then as she is going throught them.

1) the first step is easy to describe, you first looking into the eyes and then it starts to get fuzzy. In this stage trust if first introduced, though not fully taken affect of the victim. You have only a few moments until the second stage comes, so in that time you have to look away. If not your already there.

Unluck for Fumu she didn't look away, and her eye's widen. I knew what was coming next, the knight cooed something to her, placing a glove on her face.

2) In the fast and most longest stage is where the trust process starts to take over the brain. In makes a feeling of pleasure and relaxation, thought unlike hypnosis, your are still aware of yourself.

2) But have the need to trust. Also in this stage you feel yourself starting to grow weaker. You can't even finish a sentance. But the captor will make you be quiet. How? Trust is already begining to take over your thoughts.

Fumu muttered somthing to Meta Knight, but her voice was quiet and very slow. The knight made a soft sigh to her. She felt weak by the look of it and compled to it. I knew that he was going to relax her deeply so she won't feel pain. Just like me when I was first under the process.

3) The final stage, and the most fastest. After the second stage is complete you begin to feel heavy, not sleepy. Surprised? Well you are still aware of yourself, but the power to compel is strange. Turst has been sunk in and you feel lightheaded, after that you feel nothing but pleasure.

Meta Knight leaned forward to her and tillted her head. She didn't fight it, as the fangs sank into her neck she jolted, but not enough to fight back. Her eyes were wide and reflected the soft light glow.

Sword and Blade took her wrist and drank, but they were done quickly. Meta Knight was about to finish of a pint, and the other two only had a sip. The old star warrior looked at me, Sword and Blade pushed me forward and walked out to go to bed.

"Fox," he said to me, then looked at Fumu with a evil grin.

"I want you to help me _kill_ her." I knew he was going to say that. He smiled as I walked up to her. Being a vampire we have to get rid of thoughs who get to close. Fumu almsot foudn out our secret, my true name. So Meta Knight has one of us help him...take care of it.

Was I regreting it, going to kill my sister? Nope, not at all.

He looked at her wrist and to me, as if saying to drink her blood. I nodded simple a thanks and bite down. He blood was bitter, I like simple really and I wasn't that hungry like Sword who backed away first.

Before I bite down the knight continued, I was taught how not to take to much then needed. The blood flowed into my mouth and the instinct to kill gawed at me. But how to fight it was easy. It was richly bitter and sour, kind of filling at the same. Most cappies were sour though. So I took two sips and pulled away my saliva healing the bite.

The knight finsihed up and Fumu fell to the ground limp and eye's dull. He smiled at me, I think this was a test. He patted my back as I wiped off some stray drops. I wasn't hungry anymore.

And then the knight nodded to me. I was a vampire knight now and forever. I blinked at him and nodded my thanks then went back to see Sword and Blade passed out on their beds. I laughed lightly, sometimes bitter blood makes a person sleepy.

I yawned quietly as the feeling took me over. Do I regret doing that to my sister? I paused at the thought, nope not at all. I love my new life now, and I'm not going back to being Bun. Though I wish she didn't get to close to the truth. She would have made a great teacher, but it was for the better.

Last thing Meta Knight needs is a person running around telling things about us. I sighed and layed down staring at the full moon outside. Howls were heard in the distance.

I glanced at the magic books the knight have. Yes they practice magic, kind of excepted that much. I laughed at my own thought as sleep started to take me over. My eye lids growing heavy. I smiled ot myself.

I am Fox Knight, and my future is with Meta Knight. Through better and worse. I am a knight now, besides I am having a better life then ever. Since now I can start over with a clean start. Or half clean~

* * *

**There you have it. You guys wanted to have him drink Fumu's blood. that and kill her, so there you have it. I had a great time writing this. Fox or Bun to me would feel a little upset he had to kill. But they have changed him some after all. Well hope you enjoyed that, LATER!**


End file.
